Everywhere, Nowhere, Somewhere
by SiLveR PapeR AngeL
Summary: Idiots were everywhere. She was getting nowhere. So now what? Somewhere? Misaki takes an unexpected turn in life as she meets the most idiotic rich bastard ever: Usui. In the history of annoying men, he was probably the worst. And just her luck, he ends up being her boss in her new work place, the Walker Company. What's worse, a pervert, or an alien? Answer: a perverted alien.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I had this strange idea when I was at the mall with an annoying friend. Then we saw this girl who slipped on the floor and spilled all her Starbucks over herself. She got mad and threw the cup at the trash can, and she missed. Haha, it was really funny to watch.**

**Okay, I hope you enjoy this random story! It's going to be about Misaki meeting Usui, and well, you'll know as the story moves on.**

**Hope you enjoy! Please review! It's encouragement!**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny Saturday in downtown Tokyo. The cars were moving around the streets quickly; the people were rushing to their destinations; the flowers were blooming; and everything was normal and cheerful. Except for one person.

A girl with pinkish brown hair was squealing as she ran down the street. She had large sparkling eyes that were the same color of her hair and two wavy, bouncy pigtails. The girl was wearing a cute pink skirt and a frilly white blouse. As she was sprinting down the road in four inch high heels (God knows how she managed), she was screaming, "Misaki! MISAKI! I SAW HIM! I SAW HIM! MISAKI! Where are you!"

The pedestrians around her all dove out of the way, while she came running on the sidewalk, and all the people exchanged weird looks with each other, like "What the hell is wrong with her?" A dog nearly got stomped on, a boy on a bicycle nearly crashed into a tree as he swerved to miss her, and six pigeons flew away angrily from her. The girl suddenly stopped and looked ahead. Her face brightened up and she waved, "MISAKI! I SAW HIM!"

She rocketed across the blacktop and swung her arms around a girl that was her age, giving that girl a huge, crushing bear hug. "Oh, Misaki-chan, I saw him! I'm so happy I could die!" Her eyes turned into hearts as she twirled the other girl around in circles. They were standing in front of a café. Tons of customers were staring at them like they were out of their minds.

"Sakura, let go of me! Who did you see anyway?" Her friend, or Misaki, asked. She had raven colored hair that covered her back with beautiful amber eyes, and wore a pair of skinny jeans and small heels. Obviously, she didn't know what her friend Sakura was talking about anyway.

Still giggling to herself, Sakura stopped swinging her and said, "It's so simple, guess!"

Misaki blanked. How was she supposed to know? She sucked at guessing. "Uh, Shizuko?"

"No, silly," she teased. "I said 'him'. I saw KUUGA!" Sakura squealed again. "He's so cute and his voice is just amazing!"

The girl sighed. "Sakura, we've talked about your obsession with all these guys. You just like the first one you see!"

"NO! This time I'm serious! I'm seriously in love!" Sakura pouted. "Plus, we also talked about your man-hating problem and how you never think boys are good. You have to start acting like a girl! You're like 24 now!"

Misaki sighed again. "Boys are pathetic pieces of crap. Remember last time? That guy left you crying. And me? I had to listen to your rambling on how you still loved him and blah, blah, blah."

"Well, I don't love him anymore!" Sakura replied indignantly. "Fine. I won't bother you. I'll let you pick a guy when you want to. And then one day, you'll suddenly fall in love with this awesome stranger, and then you guys might hate each other at first, but then slowly you'll start to like him, and then you'll love him, and then you guys will start dating, and then in bed, you'll have se-"

"SAKURA!" Misaki yelled at her, with cheeks a flaming red color.

Sakura giggled. "Oh well, let's play that game again."

Misaki's eyes widened in horror. "No, not that game. . ."

"Yes, I love that game!"

"No, please, no, don't make me play that game again!" Misaki shook her head rapidly.

"Thirty minutes this time. We'll see who can get the most phone numbers. Winner is treated to lunch. Deal?"

Misaki huffed and hung her head dejectedly. "Fine. . . . . "

The enthusiastic girl bounced on her high heels excitedly. So full of energy. "This is why I love you! Shizuko went home the second I started the game and left me here! You won't do that, Misaki, right?" Her large brown eyes started watering and a small pout made its way to her lips.

The black haired girl just hung her head down in defeat. "Fine. . ."

"Okay, time starts now!" Sakura skipped to the other side of the road and started talking to a cute guy with curly black hair. Misaki just sat down on a bench dejectedly. She sucked at the game really. She could find a guy alright (she wasn't ugly, just unfeminine.) but they would walk away after realizing that she couldn't start a proper conversation. Sakura won every time they played, who couldn't resist that cute, happy personality and adorable, round face? Shizuko would leave and go to the library, and Misaki, well, Misaki ended up treating Sakura to lunch every time.

A leaf fell beside her. She stared up at the large tree growing above her head. Ah, what a nice shade it provided. Misaki stood up and looked ahead. A small café with large, clean glass windows were in front of her. The walls were a nice, crisp clean white, and the sign was painted a cute, pink color. Many customers sat both inside and outside. The outside tables were made of glass and the legs were curved and swirly at the top. It seemed like a nice place.

"Whatever, I'll just grab myself a cup of coffee." Misaki said. She pushed open the shiny door of the café. Instantly, she was plunged into heaven. It smelled of cakes, chocolate, vanilla beans, and coffee all mixed into one. The music was relaxing and the glass panels covering the displays revealed tons of desserts of all kinds. There were cute cupcakes with fancy decorations, along with delicate strawberry mousse pie, fudge brownies, slices of tiramisu, glazed donuts, and millions more.

Misaki's mouth watered just staring at it. She stepped up to the cash register and peered at her watch again. Only twenty minutes left for the game. She'll just treat Sakura to lunch today. Handing up ten dollars, she said, "A medium sized iced coffee and one chocolate donut, please."

The employee managing the cash register smiled brightly and handed her the change. "Thank you, please wait until we call your name." Misaki nodded and sat down in a comfy booth. She propped her head up with her arm and started thinking about random things to kill time.

Misaki was now 24 years old and had finished college. She had paid off her family's debts and such after getting a well-paying job. She had quit Maid Latte, but this cheery atmosphere definitely reminded her of it. Her mother was healthy and Suzuna was about to enter college, and they lived in much better conditions. And here Misaki was, wondering what to do with her life. Other than the spending time with Sakura and Shizuko, there wasn't really much to do. Her job was simple and well-paying, but there wasn't much thrill in it. Misaki wanted challenge to satisfy her boredom. Sakura said a guy. Shizuko didn't care. Misaki? Misaki didn't know.

"Order #46!" The waiter called out. Misaki went up and accepted it with a quick thank you. She kept her head down as she made her way out the door quickly. She would have to at least find one guy, right? Dignity was important to her.

Suddenly, she bumped into someone. Her milkshake came flying out of her hand and her donut fell onto the floor. And just her luck, the bitter, icy content of the coffee splattered all across the other person's shirt. Misaki slipped on the liquid and landed on the floor. Misaki, despite wearing only one inch heels, gave a yelp when she slipped on the wet floor. She closed her eyes tight as her bottom came in contact with the hard, tile floor.

"Ouch!" she muttered. Misaki slowly got up, trying not to trip again, when suddenly, WHOOSH! And she slipped again. Though this time, she was caught by a pair of strong arms, who steadied her gently and said, "Next time, you should really watch where you're going."

"Huh?" Misaki turned her head quickly, and immediately, she saw the most gorgeous face on Earth. If she was a normal girl, she would've been head over heels by now, and maybe even slightly delirious, being in the presence of a so-called 'god.' But nope. Misaki was just about the most obstinate person on Earth.

The guy had long, spiky blonde hair that was slightly messy, but it made him look hotter anyway. His eyes were the same color of emeralds, and they looked entrancing and mysterious. He wore a white dress shirt and a loose tie that was a shade paler than his eyes. Misaki could smell his expensive cologne sneaking up her nose. His entire image was so perfect, that he was like a picture. All except for that coffee stain on his white shirt. Misaki could feel her blush get higher and higher at such close contact with a guy, and a hot one at that.

"Hello?" the guy gently shook the girl, who seemed like she was off dreaming in some Lala Land. Misaki's glazed eyes finally focused. She cleared her throat, and said, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Watch where you're going next time." He sighed in his mind. This was a horrible morning. First he had woken up late, then he had lost his keys (he found them in the end), next he had to cancel the meeting, and now, he meets a dazed girl who is definitely fantasizing about him. He didn't need another admirer; there was enough for both genders. Rapidly, he was losing his patience.

The guy closed his eyes and looked toward the door. 'Hurry up. . .' he said in his head. Why won't the girl just let him go and get a freakin' change of clothes?

He stared back at her tomato red face. The girl hurriedly bowed and apologized, "I'm so sorry for-"

"It's alright. Can I go please?" he cut her off quickly. 'I don't have time for an hour-long apology,' he thought.

Her demeanor immediately darkened. 'Pushed the wrong button. . .' he said to himself. "Excuse me?" Misaki yelled. "Can you not be an insensitive jerk, and actually listen to the apology? You should understand that not all people are perfect like you, and stop being a playboy, and have some patience for once! Geez! All good-looking guys are such idiots!"

He was stunned. In that twenty seconds of rambling, she had just called him an idiot, a jerk, a playboy, good-looking, and perfect. He didn't know whether to feel glad or angry.

She yanked his hand off her, and said, "Forget it. Sorry. I'm just having a bad day. Let's start again. My name's Misaki."

"Takumi." He said, impatiently.

"I can get your shirt washed for you. It's alright, I'll pay for it. Let's see, where is it from?" She looked closely at the white dress shirt. It was a Giorgio Armani dress shirt! 'Those things cost about $400.00, the rich bastard,' she thought. "Here, I'll buy you another, um slightly less expensive one, get this cleaned, and return it to you, okay?"

"No, it's alright. Look here, I have an important meeting to attend, and I really don't have time for you asking for my number to call me and-" A phone suddenly vibrated. Takumi stuffed his hand in his pocket and whipped out a silver iPhone 5s. He slid the green answer button and said, "Hel-"

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN FOR THE MEETING! GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!" a voice yelled out.

"I'll be there, Gerard, just don't-"

"COME HERE, QUICKLY!" the phone beeped. He removed it from his ear and started, "See, I really don't have time for anymore girls asking for dates, okay?"

"WHAT!? I don't want to date a pathetic man like you! You think you're so special and the whole world revolves around you! Really, I don't give a damn towards bastards like you. I was just trying to help, honestly!"

Takumi raised his brow. "Oh really?"

"YES! Now if you don't want my help, you should at least refuse politely! When did I say that I want your phone number? I didn't!" Misaki huffed. If the guy was just less stuck up, maybe she could've at least gotten one number.

The phone buzzed again. Text message. He glanced at his silver Rolex. Only five minutes to get back. "I have to leave now really."

"Get on with it then! Why should I give a damn about where you're going?" Misaki bent down and picked up the donut, still wrapped in its paper bag, and the empty ice coffee. She blew on the donut and took a small bite.

Takumi chuckled and said, "Yeah, I don't really want to meet again," and then turned and stalked off coolly towards the door.

Misaki flamed with rage, "You sick bastard! Just get out of my face! I don't ever want to see your stupid smirk again!" She chucked the empty ice coffee cup, straw and all, at his head.

Surprisingly, he catches it in his hand with his back facing her. Misaki gasped. He looked at her from over his shoulder and tossed it back. "I think it belongs to you?" he inquired, smirking.

Misaki caused it and yelled, "Get out!"

Takumi spun around and exited the café.

* * *

With Sakura:

"Again, Misaki, you didn't get any guys? I even made the time limit longer!" Sakura said, as they sat in a small sushi restaurant. She was holding 5 phone numbers in her hand.

Misaki buried her head in her arms and grumbled. "I ran into some annoying guy."

Sakura's face suddenly lit up. "TELL ME! Who was it?"

"Some guy called Tamaki? Takumi? Ah whatever," she said.

"Was he hot?" her excited friend asked.

Misaki lifted her head and thought seriously. "Well, he was kinda hot. . ."

"Oh MISAKI! That's the first time you called a guy hot! He's seriously hot then. What was he like?"

"A rich bastard with expensive everything, and a foul mouth. He thought I was asking for his phone number, when I was just apologizing for spilling something on him!"

"So you tried to feign an accident, did you? Playing dirty now?"

"NO! I wouldn't do something as low as that!" Misaki yelled.

Sakura shook her head. "Ah, you could've gotten at least one if you were less disagreeable."

"Well, ask that guy to be less disagreeable!"

"See, you can't say that. Submissive, Misaki, submissive."

"Damn submissive! I'm not going to do anything guy related for the rest of my life!"

"You're going to be some old grandma living with a thousand cats and knitting in front of a TV? Without anyone? A lonely, desolate woman who seeks comfort from her cats," Sakura said dramatically.

"I wouldn't do that!"

"Ah, and to think that love always blossoms at unexpected encounters and dumb accidents," Sakura sighed.

"You know Sakura, I'm thinking you should've took theatre now."

"Oh well, Misaki, you missed one of the best chances you could have ever gotten. You probably won't meet again, if you REALLY hate each other that much," her friend commented. 'Jinxing it will help, right? I'll bet they meet again. There's definitely something going on.' She thought.

"No more guys for me."

"We'll see, we'll see."

* * *

With Gerard:

"So Takumi, explain yourself. Why were you almost late?" Gerard interrogated, after the meeting was over. The two were sitting on the sixty-fourth floor of the Walker Corp's gigantic skyscraper, in the massive office that had bullet proof glass on all sides, with a complete view of the city below.

"I ran into some lady," Takumi replied dully.

Gerard inched closer. "Ooh, someone's interested."

"I'm not. She spilled her coffee all over me. Then she called me a playboy, and a sick bastard, and a whole series of crazy names."

"At least she's different."

"Mm," Takumi said.

"What a shame," Gerard sighed. "And here I was, thinking one day, you'll actually like a girl. Sometimes, I wonder if being too handsome is a curse or not. You stick out too much really, Takumi."

"Thanks for comforting me," he said sarcastically.

"No problem," Gerard replied. He walked toward the gigantic window. "You know, if you can't pick yourself, Grandfather will pick for you."

Takumi stiffened. "No, either way, he'll pick for me." He said harshly.

Gerard shrugged, still facing the view of the whole city. "Who knows, Takumi, who knows."

"Whatever. I'm going to take a nap. I really don't get enough sleep." He walked off towards the huge couch. "Don't disturb me."

"Sure." Gerard stared outside and thought, 'You'll definitely meet up again sometime. Maybe she'll change your boring life.'

Takumi lied down on the couch and looked up towards the high ceiling, which had a huge chandelier in a hole carved out up there. 'She really is something different, isn't she? I want to know you, Misaki.

END CHAPTER.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Stalking A Date**

"Sakura! I told you to think this through before!" a girl with short black hair and glasses yelled ruthlessly at a tearful Sakura.

"Waaaah! But I did think this through a lot, Shizuko! And I'm serious, I love Kuuga!" Sakura cried. They were sitting at a table together in the mall, drinking smoothies. It had been two days since Misaki met that dreaded idiot. And once again, they were having the talk Misaki dreaded: Boy Talk.

"You're too gullible, Sakura!" Shizuko scolded. Misaki sat on the edge of the seat, cowering in fear each time the short-haired girl laid on another reprimand.

"But you just _have_ to love his music!" Sakura wailed again, running into Misaki's arms. "You do, right, Misaki?"

Misaki looked away from her hopeful friend and thought carefully on how to word her next sentence. Really, she didn't like his concerts at all. They were way too loud and all you could hear was his fans screaming, "KUUGA-KUN! SHOU-KUN! YUUJI-KUN! KOU-KUN!" And honestly, she didn't even know who was who, except for the fact that Kuuga had blonde hair. "Well," she started, "it is kinda loud in there. I can understand why Shizuko's mad."

Ten minutes ago, they had just left the concert hall of UxMishi. Shizuko absolutely HATED it. Right when the trio walked out, Shizuko's anger had burst completely, leaving Misaki to comfort a clingy Sakura. It had been their sixth time at a UxMishi concert, and Misaki was quite sure her ears hadn't been the same as before. Sakura, along with Misaki and Shizuko, had also went on two lunch dates with Kuuga before, and today, she was planning to go on her third, except without her friends. She had sworn that although Kuuga tried to hit on Misaki at the first date, he was a good person inside.

Sakura cried, "But you do like his music, right?"

"Um yeah, kind of," Misaki mumbled under her breath. _NO! I don't!_ she shouted in her brain.

Though the three were best friends, they didn't always have the same tastes.

Shizuko looked at Sakura angrily again with an evil glint of her glasses. "This is none of my business anymore. If you have to date him Sakura, fine by me. I don't care. Just don't come crying to me when he dumps you." Sakura hugged Misaki and said, "Nothing bad will happen. Just watch. But in case we break up, you'll protect me from Shizuko, right?"

Misaki preferred not to answer the question.

Sakura abruptly stood up. "I know! If you can't attend our date, then you can secretly watch us! Just hide somewhere inconspicuous and don't let us notice. And if Kuuga notices you guys and dumps me for it-"

"He'll dump you anyway, whether he notices us or not!" Shizuko cut in.

"That's so mean, Shizuko!" Sakura shouted.

"He's not a good person!"

Misaki had to agree on Shizuko with that one. "He didn't seem like he's every loyal and caring to me. Sakura, I'll make sure I kick the guy out of your life. He's not allowed to hurt you anymore!" (Misaki was overprotective of anything that happened to girls.)

"You'll see!" Sakura glanced at her watch and shouted, "Oh no! I'll be late, the date starts at three! It's at Komeda Coffee!" She picked up her bag and jumped out of the chair. "See you guys later!" she yelled and ran off.

Misaki asked Shizuko, "Are you going to watch on her? I am. If he hurts her again, I'll beat the crap out of him!"

Shizuko stood up. "If you're watching her, that should be fine. I don't have the time of stalking her and that guy with his noisy music." She pushed in her chair and left. "I'm going to go to the library, see you later." Misaki gathered up herself and lifted her spirits. "I'm going to protect Sakura, no matter at what cost!"

Throwing away her empty smoothie, Misaki walked out of the crowded mall and checked for the directions to Komeda Coffee. Since it wasn't that far from the coffee shop, she got there in no time; it wasn't even three o' clock yet. Misaki checked her surroundings again. It wasn't extremely full yet, so she figured she would look for a place to hide in the mean time.

On the other side of the street stood a tall, glass building with a huge cafeteria on the second floor, facing the café. 'Seemed like it belonged to some large company or incorporation,' Misaki thought to herself. Focusing closely on the large letters on the building, she slowly read out, "Walker, Inc." 'Oh gosh,' she said, 'it's the famous Walker Company. For now, I'll go there to stalk them.'

Dodging her way in through the gigantic revolving glass doors, Misaki entered the towering building and quietly made her way to the elevator. Fresh, green potted plants were placed all around the waiting room, with a sparkling clean carpet. She punched in the button to floor 2. There were over 60 floors in that huge company, not counting the 12 levels underground for parking! The elevator was tremendously smooth as well. In less than two seconds, the sliding doors dinged and Misaki stepped out.

Sneaking around the spacious, air-conditioned floors, she finally found her way to the cafeteria. Instantly, she could smell the delicious food being made in the fancy kitchens. 'Even the cafeteria here is high end.' It was full, but quiet with working businessmen, typing quickly on their Apple laptops and MacAirs. Misaki tried to act normal and made her way outside onto the balcony, where you could have lunch outside.

She looked around again. There, 15 yards away, was the perfect table for spying on Sakura and Kuuga. It was situated in the corner of the balcony, a direct bird view at the café, with all the other tables around it empty. There were two chairs at the small, round table. Making her way towards the table, suddenly, a man appeared in the opposite direction, walking quickly towards the table as well.

It was the stupid rich bastard with the blonde hair and green eyes.

Misaki's determination soared. 'He's not going to get to the table before I am!' Picking up her pace, she almost sprinted to her stalking spot. The guy was still strolling calmly to the table. 'What's with him?' Misaki frowned. Due to Misaki's devotion, she would fight for her friends no matter who was competing with her. She was now 2 yards away from the table, while the guy was still 5 yards away.

But both hands touched each one of the chairs at the same time. 'What happened? I was clearly in front of him!' Misaki yelled in her brain. Nonchalantly, the boy pulled out one of the chairs and sat down quietly. Reaching into his business bag, he placed his computer onto the table and began typing. And Misaki stood there, utterly pissed at the extremely impolite bastard.

"Excuse me?" she said angrily. "You know, I arrived here at the same time as you."

No answer.

"I also have the right to sit at the table," she stated, tapping her foot.

No answer again.

"Pay attention to when other people are talking."

No reply once more.

"Will you freakin' listen to what I am saying!? Pay attention to when other people are talking, you bastard!" Misaki yelled in his face. Everyone in the cafeteria turned and stared at her. "What's with that rude woman?" she heard. "Does she have no manners? This is a cafeteria, for God's sake." Another said, "Who does she think she is, talking to him like that?"

Finally, the guy, still calmly composed, raised his eyes from the screen and stared Misaki right in the eye. "Go back to your work," he said. Immediately, everyone's gaze shifted back to their screen, while Misaki stood there uneasily. 'How come he has so much power?'

"Now, what were you saying again?" the guy asked her.

"I arrived at the table the same time as you did," she repeated.

"Yes, so?"

"So I also have the right to sit at the table."

The guy stared at her again. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. It seemed that his eyes could see straight through her soul and know everything she was thinking.

"So what?"

"So," Misaki said. 'So what? Think of a reason, Misaki!' she yelled to herself. "So if you could please move-"

"No," he cut her off.

Misaki's anger flared again. "And why not?"

"Because I got here the same time as you," he reasoned. "And I don't care if you're going to sit here or not."

"I can also sit here, you know."

"I never said you couldn't. If you don't want to sit here, then you can move. There are other empty tables too."

"I need this spot," she tried to aruge.

"So do I."

"You stupid bastard," she muttered.

"There is clearly another chair in front of me. If you are unsatisfied with it, please move," he said, not taking his eyes off the laptop's screen. "Though I would prefer not to share a table with someone so loud."

"You-"

"Me."

"You-"

"Yes, me."

"Ugh, shut up! I don't want to share with the likes of you ei- Fine." Misaki huffed and pulled out the other chair harshly, making a loud screeching noise on the floor. Inching closer to the glass placed around the balcony to protect people from falling (Misaki really wanted to jump down at the moment), Misaki squinted her eyes to see what Kuuga and Sakura were doing. It seemed like they were having fun, at least no one was crying this time.

The guy wouldn't leave her alone for twenty minutes thought. "Weren't you that prostitute from last time who wanted my phone number?" he asked.

"What!? Prostitute? I have never been called that my life!" she shouted. "For your information, I was playing a stupid game with my friend. I have never did _that _with either gender before, and I would never do something so lowly!"

"Only prostitutes play games like asking for phone numbers."

"I am not a prostitute!"

"By the way, you said 'either gender.' Are you bisexual then?" he asked.

"You perverted idiot! How can you even make something out of that?"

"Perverted idiot? That's a new one. My name's Takumi Usui, you know."

"Shut up, you perverted idiot," she retorted back.

"What a strange prostitute," he said with fake interest.

"I am not a prostitute!" she yelled. "Focus on your work, stupid," she said more quietly, after receiving a couple of glares."

The guy closed his eyes and yawned. "I hate work."

"Lazy slob."

"That's another new one." He chuckled and began typing again. "Fine, I'll work."

Misaki muttered, "Good."

But it seemed that Misaki couldn't keep herself awake either. It was awfully boring watching Sakura and Kuuga. Kuuga would first tell a joke, Sakura would laugh and take a bite out of her sandwich, then sip her drink. Then they would laugh together. Joke, bite, sip, and laugh. Joke, bite, sip, and laugh. What was the use of a guy if all they did together was laugh and eat?

"I'm going to leave now." Misaki stood up and checked her watch. Four thirty. The date ended at five.

"You're leaving now?" his face dropped a little. "What were you doing here anyway?"

"Um," Misaki looked away sheepishly, "uh, I was watching someone."

"Like stalking them?"

"N-no," she stammered.

"Are you sure?"

"N-no."

"I _totally_ believe you," he said sarcastically.

"Fine, YES, okay? I was watching someone!"

"Stalking."

"Say what you want!"

"So you're a stalker and a prostitute? Wow."

"I am not a stalker or a prostitute!" she yelled. He gave a shrug and returned to his work.

Misaki rummaged through her bag to find her wallet. Where was her wallet? She dumped out all her belongings onto the table, while he stared at her actions skeptically. Out of the bag tumbled tissues, a notebook, a few pens, a makeup bag, and- oh shit. A pack of pads. Misaki nearly burned up into ashes and flew away in the wind out of embarrassment and humiliation.

"Okay. I'm going to pretend I was working this whole time." His eyes went back to the screen, but it was easy to detect a few traces of laughter on his face. He was also shaking from amusement.

"Y-you saw, didn't you?" she managed to stutter out.

"Nope, I didn't," he replied.

"Tell the truth!"

"Yes, I did. But which one sounds better?"

"I don't care! But go on! Go tease me about it!"

"It doesn't matter. I won't make fun about it."

"Why?"

"You want me to?"

"No. But give me a reason."

"I simply respect a woman's body."

"Tch, pervert," Misaki went back to finding her wallet. Suddenly she remembered. It was at home. Sakura had paid for the drinks today, since she had been in such a good mood. "Damnit. Now how am I supposed to get home? It's like 10 miles away!" she muttered. She could ask Sakura, but she was at her date. Shizuko would be fine too, but knowing her, she wouldn't even pick up her phone since she was at the library. Then, she'll have to ask the jerk next to her-

"Can I-"

"You can't get home now?" he asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"You don't have a way to get home, am I right?"

"How do you know?"

"You have a bad habit of talking to yourself. Anyway, you forgot your wallet, right? Alright, I'll give you the money."

"Serious?" Which kind of person gives their money to some random stranger? "You're crazy."

"But," he started. 'Of course,' Misaki thought. "You have to pay me back. In another way, not money. Alright?"

"How am I supposed to know what you like?!" Misaki yelled.

"I never said you had to buy me something."

"Whatever. Fine, I'll do it. Can I have your phone number?" Misaki hated being indebted to others.

"We're back to the phone number now, are we?" he smirked. "Pros-ti-tute," he whispered.

"Go to hell! Do you want me to pay you back or not?"

He laughed at her. "You're interesting. Here's the money and keep your change."

She took it from his hands. $100? "Uh, my house isn't that far away."

"That's the smallest bill I have on me." 'Smallest bill!? Rich bastard,' she thought. "Unless you want me to drive you home."

Misaki's face reddened. "No way am I going on the same car as a pervert!" She took the money from his hand gratefully and bowed. "Sorry for the inconvenience."

He smiled kindly. "No problem. By the way, you don't need my phone number. I'm quite sure we'll meet again at some strange place, right?" He packed up his computer and left. Just as he exited the cafeteria, he called out, "Bye, Misa-chan."

"Shut up! I'm not going to call you by your first name, so I'll stick to Usui or preferably stupid perverted alien. Got it?" Misaki yelled, and left down the escalators near by.

"Sure." As he walked into the elevator (headed to his private garage), he said to himself, 'If it was an inconvenience from her, I don't think I would mind it so much. After all, she's quiet interesting.'

* * *

Misaki flopped down on her bed, holding the change in her hand. $81.70. That was enough for meals to last 5 days. "Who is that idiot anyway?" she muttered. A small beep came from her computer. An email. She sighed and walked over to read the email. "Walker Company: Job Interview, held next week in the morning at 9:00," she said slowly. "Addressed to Ayuzuwa Misaki."

"There must be a mistake," she said. "Oh well, it can't hurt to try out. After all, it's a new challenge to look forward to!" Misaki smiled. This was a weird but exciting day. 'Aliens,' she realized. They probably won't cross paths again. Once is good enough, twice was pure luck, thrice? That'd be some strange miracle planned out for them. And Misaki was the last person to believe in miracles.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! Yeah, I don't appreciate schoolwork and homework. I don't really know where I'm going with this story. I think I'll just write down whatever comes to my head, when I'm not writing the Other Worlds of Us. Or I'll drop it when I'm out of ideas. But if you have any, feel free to tell me! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lucky and Coincidences

_Briiiiing! Briiiiing! _The loud ringing of the home phone jerked Misaki out of her peaceful slumber and pleasant dreams. "What?" she mumbled sleepily. Sitting up on the bed, her brain slowly processed what was going on. "I just had the weirdest dream that I had gotten a job interview for the Walker Company," she muttered to herself.

_Brrriing! Briiiiiing! _

"Okay! I know, I know!" She reached over to her nightstand and felt around for the phone, nearly knocking her simple white lamp off the surface. After grabbing the phone, she hurriedly pressed the talk button and yelled, "If it's you, Sakura, I swear-"

"Onee-chan, it's me," a soft monotonous voice answered.

"Suzuna?" Misaki mumbled. "Why are you calling so early? It's only 7:30."

"Well, I start my class in ten minutes, and just to let you know, I signed you up for an interview for a company. Guess which company," she said.

Misaki suddenly remembered. So it wasn't a dream! She rolled her eyes and thought, 'Oh, that explains that email. I knew it couldn't be pure coincidence. I was never of the lucky sorts.' She replied flatly to her little sister, "Walker Company."

"How did you know?" the voice's inflection slightly changed, though if you didn't know Suzuna for a long time, you probably couldn't detect any difference. "I know you really suck at guessing," Suzuna said straightforwardly.

"Of course." Misaki brushed it away. "Because I already got an email for the interview. _And I have no clue on what to do!_"

"Okay, good luck."

"Suzuna! Hey don't hang up on me!" Misaki yelled. The phone beeped a few times and she dropped it on her bed. 'Trust Suzuna to give me helpful advice,' she said sarcastically. Her sister had a strange knack for winning prizes and lucky draws from magazines and stuff. Now that Suzuna had a computer to sign up for things. . . well, deliveries of prizes that she had won were constantly being made to her house. Misaki wondered if that was even legal, for someone to win so many things. She bet that all her share of luckiness went to Suzuna, who was her sister's polar opposite, calm, perceptive, and apathetic.

Seeing that she couldn't fall back asleep any more, Misaki got out from her warm covers and opened the pale peach colored curtains. It was so bright outside that the sun hurt her eyes. "Well, it seems like it's going to be a positive cheerful day. I'm going to try my hardest!" she said in a motivated way, while punching her fist into her other hand. It looked more like she was going to beat someone in a wrestling match instead of preparing for a job interview though.

The interview would be three days later at the Walker Company. She was supposed to arrive in the morning, dressed and ready to be questioned and tested by the successor of the company, who was some random guy called Gerard Walker. Misaki didn't see the need of being tested by someone of such a high position. She should call Sakura over for advice maybe, and ask Shizuko to come along as well to help her review her material for the new position.

Misaki pulled out her phone and dialed Sakura's number first. The cell phone beeped a few times, and a sleepy 'hello' was heard on the other end.

"Hi, Sakura, it's Misaki," she said over the phone.

The tone brightened immediately. "Oh good morning Misaki! You're up so early today! What's the important news, huh? Tell me!" Sakura said excitedly. Imagining in her mind, Misaki could practically see her bouncing up and down happily. "Is it about guys?"

Eww. The dreaded subject, guys. Misaki mentally face-palmed, 'Is that all she thinks about every day?' She rolled her eyes for the second time this morning and said, "No, it's about my job."

"Oh," the other end replied dejectedly. "Your job is boring to talk about."

Misaki sighed and admitted, "I know. But I'm getting a new job now, thanks to Suzuna. She did her lucky draw magic and _Ta-da!_ I get an interview for a new job. Guess where."

"There's billions of companies out there! Come on, give me a hint or something!"

"It's pretty famous."

"Uh. . . another hint?" Sakura said uncertainly.

"It's rich?"

Sakura's whining could be heard over the phone. "Those are bad hints! Just tell me!"

"The Walker Company." Misaki waited for the reaction.

Three seconds. Nothing.

Five seconds. Nothing.

Ten seconds. Nothing. "Uh, Sakura? Still there?" Misaki asked.

"OH. MY. GOSH! NO WAY!" Sakura squealed. "That is like the biggest company out there right now. And the successor is so smoking hot! You are sooo lucky!"

Misaki sighed again. 'Seriously, she only thinks about guys.' "Yeah, yeah, I know already. Come over with Shizuko, 'kay? I need to get ready for the interview."

"OKAY! Kya~ I'm so excited!" Sakura screamed and ended the call.

Misaki winced at the volume of her friend's voice as she set her phone on the clean granite kitchen counter. 'Geez, she really has powerful lungs.' She went back to her room and turned on her laptop. "Gerard Walker, Gerard Walker," she said quietly. "Who is he anyway?" she said puzzledly.

Opening a tab, she typed in the first two letters of his name, 'Ge' in the search bar. Immediately, the first result on the list was his name. "Wow, he must be famous. And I'm really bad at remembering famous people."

She clicked on it and tons of articles popped up about him. The first one said, "Hot new successor to Walker Company! Gerard Walker!" and the next one said, "Smart, Sexy, and Successful: Gerard Walker" and a third was even a Wikipedia article about him. She clicked on it quickly.

"Gerard Walker, now 28 years old, is the successor to the well-known Walker Company. Owning thousands of stocks and controlling hundreds of branches throughout the world, the Walker Company was started by Richard Rachester, who is currently 81 years old. The company will now be passed on to Gerard Walker, his legitimate grandson.

"Gerard Walker is the son of Edward Walker and Patricia Walker, who passed away when he was young. He has a stepbrother but does not communicate often with him. His father and grandfather are currently residing in England in the estate, Raven Castle, which is open to the public as a tourist attraction at times of the year. According to his father, Gerald is a very capable business man. He runs many lifestyle stores around England with Raven Castle's special goods (wine and lavender) as its main product. Gerald is also a very popular and influential man. He is 184 cm tall, with straight, dark blue hair and light blue eyes."

Misaki paused from reading and looked at the image of Gerard Walker closely. Other than the hair and eye color, he was almost identical to the other guy from yesterday. 'Wait a minute.' she thought. 'he looks exactly like that alien, Takumi Usui! It's not possible that they're related. . . is it?' Giving it some extra insight, she stopped and said, "He was at the Walker Company yesterday. And he was so rich!" Misaki debated back and forth in her mind. Finally, she came to the conclusion that there was no way that they were related. If they were, then he would probably tell Gerard to kick her out of the company, because she was such a jerk yesterday. Not that she cared though. He was a bigger jerk, and that was all that mattered.

She sighed for the third time that morning. Just as she was about to close the tab, the doorbell rang. 'Sakura.' she thought.

_Ding-dong._ "I know! Just wait!"

_Ding-dong. Ding-dong. _"Stop pressing it! You're going to break it!" Misaki called. She flung open the door as Sakura shouted, "Misaki! I'm so proud of you! You are finally realizing your motives in your life and preparing to hit on the awesome and rich Gerard Walker!" She hugged Misaki so tightly that Misaki's eyes felt as if they were going to pop out.

Shizuko was there too. She just smiled calmly and said, "Misaki, good luck on the job interview. Though I do find it amazing that you've grown so much and understood that there are eye-appealing people on this Earth."

Misaki's eye twitched. "N-no, not you too, Shizuko! This is just a co-in-ci-dence, coincidence! Suzuna got lucky— well, she's always lucky— but that doesn't matter! And you're going back if you keep teasing me about this, because I am not, ever, never, ever in a trillion years going to like a stupid man. Okay?"

"Fine, fine, whatever," Sakura said. She stepped in the apartment. Admiring the clean walls and sofas, Sakura said in awe, "Wow, your apartment's so clean! Mine is like covered in posters and stuff."

Misaki frowned while leading them to the couch. "Why? What do you have posters for?" Shizuko immediately glared at Sakura.

"That little girl whines all day about Kuuga-kun! And she drags me to those deafening concerts, and her walls are filled with pictures of that band of idiots!" Shizuko shouted. "And her whole room is littered with CD's!"

"Really?" Misaki raised an eyebrow. She found it impossible to be infatuated with something as disgusting as a _guy_.

Sakura just nodded somewhat sheepishly. "He's really kind, Misaki! You should get to meet him!" She asked, clutching onto Misaki's arm.

"Uh, no thanks. But if he does anything mean to you, I'll pulverize him!"

Sakura giggled, "Oh, no need. By the way, speaking of guys, tell me more about that guy you met!"

Misaki blanked as Sakura leaned in on Misaki. Even Shizuko's head perked up slightly at the mention of the topic.

'OH NO! Sakura's going to sabotage me! HELP!' Misaki sighed and gave in to her friend. "Fine, but it's boring."

"No worries! Friends are here to listen to your troubles in your love life! No matter how boring it is! Though with Misaki, any encounter with a guy would be considered exciting," Sakura said cheerfully.

Misaki sighed, for the what? Fifth time this morning? and began her tale. Well, encounter anyway. On the other side of the spectrum. . .

* * *

Walker Company, 64th Floor:

Takumi sat on the sparkling white leather couch, kicking the glass coffee table boredly. He sighed as he listened to his brother rambling on about some lottery thingy the company did to recruit some more people for interviews. Sighing again, he stood up lethargically and walked to the huge glass windows and put his head on the glass, like some little kid staring at the scenery below.

"-kumi? Takumi? Takumi Walker!" someone yelled in his ear.

Takumi looked up and rolled his eyes. "What, Gerard? I'm not in the mood-"

"I don't care. Anyway, in a few days, you're going to have to be interviewing some random girl for the company-"

"No."

"Be cooperative. You're like a disobedient dog. Pay attention to me, and don't forget what Grandfather said. I'm trying to make this easier for you."

"It's boring here."

"Tch." Gerard looked outside and wondered, 'Why do I have to put up with this person?' "Whether you like it or not, you're going to do it, so that's the end of discussion."

Takumi definitely had a reason to dislike girls. Each time his brother got sick before some crazy press conference, he would have to dye his hair and walk out in his brother's place, since they looked so similar. No one seemed to notice it was someone different though, since he did have some pretty good acting skills anyway. Maybe his brother faked sick because Gerard didn't seem to like girls much either. He claimed that they 'drooled' at him when he walked into the conference room, which was quite disgusting and Takumi certainly didn't want another girl crying when he said "no" to their date request.

Anyway, Takumi didn't want to deal with any more girls. "Didn't the email say that _you_ were going to conduct the interview?" His eyes narrowed, not trusting Gerard's scheming.

Gerard smirked, a smirk that looked almost exactly liked Takumi's. "Ah, caught the detail, huh?" he chuckled. "Well, tomorrow I'm heading to France for a business matter, so you have to hold the interview now."

"Damn you," Takumi muttered under his breath.

"Relax, it won't be some pimple-faced bird brain with pimples and a lisp, kay?" Gerard said bemusedly. "I asked Ceddy to rig the draw so there's no problem with it. The person's called Ayuzawa Misaki, and she's pretty decent looking, not too dumb either."

Takumi's eyes widened at the recognizance of the name. "That's-" he started off slowly, only to be cut off by Gerard.

"Unfair? Yeah, I know. But who cares?" Gerard asked, plopping down on the swiveling black leather chair behind the clean desk.

Takumi shook his head, "No, that's not what I meant. Never mind." 'That name. . . Misaki, Misa-chan. It was that girl from yesterday who was so easy to tease.' he thought.

Gerard doodled on his paperwork and smiled inside evilly. 'I had Ceddy stalk you yesterday, Takumi. Somehow, you were lucky enough that she was in the list of applicants who applied for this position, so I had her picked. Just for you, Takumi. But I'm not going to tell you that yet,' he said in his mind.

Takumi shrugged and thought to himself, 'Hm, maybe I'll do this interview if that girl's there. If it's actually her, then this will be interesting.' He smirked and said coolly to Gerard, "I'll do it."

Gerard smiled darkly. "Good. But even if you weren't, I would have forced you anyway though."

The blonde glared and looked away.

Gerard chuckled. "Ah, the things I do for you. One day you'll understand." He said inwardly, 'I'm trying to make life easier for you, Takumi. I know Grandfather isn't going to let you go easily, but I'm trying. Because I understand as well as you do, the 'strings' Grandfather holds on his 'puppets.''

Takumi walked halfway to the elevator and called, "Spare me," and left down the 64 floors of the Walker Company.

* * *

**Okay, this is the end of this chapter! I'm sorry if it didn't have that much in it. It was just for clearing things up, or something like that. I took a long time to think up of something that wouldn't be too coincidental, or else the story wouldn't be so realistic. 'Cause luck isn't that coincidental in the real world. Kind of. Well, it never really works for me. =o= waaaaaaaaaah! I'm an unlucky person, usually. Or maybe I take things for granted. ^o^. JK. I think I'm unlucky, anyway.**

**Important A/N: Gerard probably won't be a bad guy in the story, because he seems like a nice guy in the manga. Well, as nice as he could be while being controlled by some crazy grandpa. I thought he was an okay dude, cuz he was just as hot as Takumi, but he was just sick and stuff, ya know. I liked him, since he had a pretty sick _and_ funny sense of humor. Maybe that's just the crazy side of me.**

**But sorry for updating so late, and I promise the next chapter will have more content in it. Hopefully.**

**See you next time! Bye beeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Shopping, Fangirls, Ice Cream, and A Lot of Other Stuff**

Takumi softly walked through the empty, spotless halls of the Walker Company, with his hands in his pockets and head bowed down. He wondered dejectedly to himself what he was doing with his empty life. What would he be doing for the next thirty years? Not even that, what would he be doing for his next twenty years? The next five years? He wasn't moving forward in life, neither was he moving backwards. He wasn't going anywhere, just running over the same path over and over. He suddenly felt overwhelmed with uselessness and loneliness. His life was empty and had no real purpose, only work and more work. 'Ah,' he thought, 'this is the use of a bastard child. Another tool for domination.'

Of course, no one would see through how alone he was. Money can't buy everything. He was born healthy, with an intelligent mind and a handsome face. Sometimes, he wondered if it was a curse or a blessing. The family would probably leave him alone if he was ugly or stupid. Takumi turned sharply at the corner and went into the elevator. It didn't matter now though, and it wasn't much use to fight. He would enjoy his cursed life as a bastard child. 'Sweet,' he smirked to himself.

* * *

Misaki swore that Sakura had some never-ending energy supply. Misaki was wrapping up her encounter about the perverted alien (Sakura's eyes had been shining like a thousand stars; every few minutes she would swoon and give an "oooh" or yell "kyaaa!, it was the most attentive she had ever been towards someone). Sakura had made a few comments and said, "Aw, how adorable, you guys even gave each other pet names: Misa-chan and Perverted Alien. That's just the cuuuuuutest thing ever!"

Misaki shot her a glare. "Sakura, for the last time, I don't like him. In fact, I hate him," she stated.

"Oh yeah? Prove it. Say that you hate him right in front of my face." Sakura taunted.

Misaki thought for a while. Did she really hate him? She should at least have a good reason for hating him right? Was it because he was rude? Or that he had a bad attitude on the first day? The second time was considerably better, not that she would admit it. Or maybe it was his wealth and looks? Somehow, she couldn't find a decent reason for her hate.

Or was it that she could talk to him normally, unlike all the guys she had met before. . . . was she going too soft? Maybe all those years had eroded her harsh principles she had set on herself. . .

But luckily, Shizuko stepped in and said, "Sakura, it's quite obvious that she dislikes him. Stop bugging her about it." Misaki gave Shizuko a thankful smile that Sakura didn't seem to notice.

"Awww, fine," Sakura said. "But because you didn't tell me earlier and I wasn't able to film your conversation, I am taking you. . . SHOPPING! You really need some decent clothes if you're going to work for the Walker Company!" Sakura said happily, and started rambling on about Misaki's taste as she shoved the two others out the door.

But she didn't miss Shizuko's comment as they walked out. "Sometimes we love the person we hate the most. Though you may not be feeling much now, it may grow in the future," she said wisely. Misaki stopped for a second. She felt a bit flustered, as if a part of herself had been revealed. It had been the same way with her father. She had loved him so much. And he had left them. Misaki shrugged it off and exited quickly.

* * *

"OMG! That is soooo cute! This is the cutest outfit ever!" Sakura had squealed. They were shopping at some random store called Suits and Glasses along the busy streets of Tokyo, well, Sakura was shopping anyway. Shizuko just looked around and shook her head whenever Sakura bought something, while Misaki just wandered around. It was the price tags. eyed the price tags sharply. She couldn't buy anything too expensive; she still had to support her sister and mother. It was a pretty cute store, for working clothes, but everything was bright-colored and girly. The clothes were all arranged neatly on the racks and the soft white tiles were clean. Sakura's perfect store. She ran around excitedly and squealed every time she found something cute, which was technically everything.

"Misaki, look at this! It would fit you perfectly!" She held up an outfit. Misaki immediately scowled. It was a gray-colored, extremely tight-looking, short pencil skirt with a thin belt, along with a lacy, ruffled blouse that hung low in front of her chest. The outfit was paired with a long, dangly necklace and dangerous looking pair of heels.

Misaki asked, "Um, Sakura, don't you think that's a bit of, um, revealing?"

"Of course not! It looks perfect for you!"

"You make me look like I'm going to seduce the owner of the company or something. Then I'll really be some prostitute, like he said I was," Misaki grumbled.

"Oh God! He called you a prostitute? That would be the last thing to describe you as. But just buy it," Sakura said.

Misaki scanned at the price tag. $60? For a blouse? "No, that thing doesn't even have enough cloth worth $60!"

Sakura gave an impatient sigh, took the outfit from Misaki, and looked at Shizuko, who nodded and walked toward the cashier area. Sakura pulled out her purse and paid together with Shizuko. The cashier packaged the outfit, along with the heels, then placed it in a rather girly paper bag. There was a girl wearing a suit and a pair of glasses on a peachy pink background. Sakura said a quick 'thanks' and tossed the bag to Misaki, who caught it flusteredly.

Misaki looked at the bag. "Hey, Sakura-"

"You better do a good job on your interview, Misaki. Consider this as a gift from us!" Sakura beamed. Shizuko just gave a calming smile and said, "Good luck!"

"And for lunch, let's celebrate!" Sakura skipped backwards excitedly.

"Sakura! Be careful! You could bump into someone and hurt yourself!" Misaki reprimanded. As if right on cue, Sakura bumped into a tall man and fell down. Misaki mentally face palmed. Jinxed it. Gasping loudly, Sakura whipped her head around and bowed quickly. "I'm so sorry!" The man was wearing a hoodie with a pair of Ray-Ban sunglasses. Misaki couldn't see his hair or his eyes underneath the hoodie and glasses. 'Suspicious character,' she thought.

The stranger extended his hand and reached over to Sakura, who was still sitting on the floor. Misaki's mind immediately jumped to the worst case scenario. What if he was trying to capture her and sell her to somewhere? Oh God? What was she going to do? With his hoodie and suspicious get up, he was probably some crazy drug dealer or something! It was easy to get away in these crowds. Plus who could blame her for being paranoid about guys? She had learned not to trust in them before. Her friend was in danger! "Sakura!" Misaki panicked. "Don't take his hand!"

"What?" Sakura asked. "Why?" The man was helping her up, from Sakura's point of view. But not from Misaki's. When his hand touched Sakura's arm, she sprinted over to him, and shouted, "RAPE!" and yanked off his hood and sunglasses, trying to reveal this shady character. Bad move. Oh, very bad move. Very, VERY bad move. In fact, the worst move she ever pulled in her lif- Oh, you get what I mean. Because under the glasses was none other than Usui Takumi. Who looked exactly like Gerard, except for the hair and eyes. Who no one really knew about except for the workers in the company and such, since he was kept from public. In which Gerard was like a celebrity at the time. Who Misaki hated with a passion.

Now you understand the misunderstanding? (Okay, that didn't make sense.) All the fangirls rushed over and multiple shouts of, "GERARD-SAMA! Please give me your phone number!" and "GERARD-SAMA! You look so hot with blonde hair and green eyes too!" and even shouts of "GERARD-SAMA! Please rape me!" Misaki was never so disgusted in her life. She just stood there in complete shock at this crazy situation of fangirls crowding around her. In the midst of the confusion, someone suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the circle. It was the alien. Oh yeah, trust him to get her out of these situations. And somehow, the girls didn't even notice. 'Definitely alien,' Misaki grinned. They sprinted towards a secluded side walk and stood there, panting and catching their breath.

"Ha," he laughed. "We meet again. And seriously, 'RAPE'? You didn't have to shout that one."

Misaki punched him. "Hey, be nice to your savior! I saved you from the crazy girls right?" he asked teasingly.

Misaki punched him again. "Shut up."

"Don't you love me?"

"No. I hate you."

"Aww, but I like you!"

"Liar."

"Yeah, you're right." He chuckled. Misaki felt a bit of disappointment in his statement. What the hell? They had just met three times and she was already getting angry over his joke. She swore she was getting soft.

"Anyway, if you don't have anything better to do, then get out," Misaki growled.

"Aww, but I do have something to do! Let's eat lunch together!"

"Eh!? What about my friends?" Misaki asked.

Takumi grinned. "They'll understand."

And he dragged her away down the busy downtown streets of Tokyo.

* * *

"Usui!" Misaki yelled. "Usui Takumi! Damnit! Will you fucking let go already?!"

Usui smirked. "Not only if you beg, Misa-chan!"

"Not in a million years!"

"Then have fun with me holding onto your hand the whole day!" he beamed.

"Fuck you."

Takumi smiled again. "Ah, you're so funny."

"Fuck you again." Misaki frowned.

"It's alright if you can't think of decent comeback," he teased. "For now, just come with me. I'm bored."

Misaki glared at him skeptically. "And why would I ever agree to your? How come you're so happy today and not the jerk that you really are?"

"Aww, you're so mean. I planned on doing something productive today, so I was in a nice mood. Plus I met you!"

Misaki stared at him. "Okay, so something productive is stalking me?"

"Haha, that's funny. But yes, hanging out with you is productive and fun!" He sighed. "It's hot today."

"Yeah," she said.

"Let's get ice cream."

"Fine." Misaki just agreed with whatever he said. She wanted to get this over with. Plus, ice cream didn't seem like a bad idea, and she wasn't paying. Anyway, she'd pay him back one day, along with the $100 he loaned her for getting back home. Yes, she was here for the ice cream. Not because he was an okay person. It was definitely for the ice cream. Ice cream, she told herself.

They walked over to a small park. Usui walked up to the street vendor and paid for two ice cream cones. "Here you go," he handed the cone to her. It was vanilla, her favorite. The cone was heaped with three large scoops and drizzled with chocolate syrup. Of course she was here for the ice cream, who wouldn't miss this?

"Thanks," Misaki mumbled, taking the ice cream in her hand. She pawed the floor with the side of her sneaker idly and swung around. "So, uh. . ." Misaki started. 'Damn! How do you start a conversation with a guy!?' she asked herself annoyedly.

"Yeah?" he asked. Usui just swung around lazily, looking at the sky.

"Uh," Misaki started.

Usui chuckled at her. "You don't have to force yourself to make a conversation you know," he said calmly.

"Eh?" Misaki looked up, startled. 'I thought you had to. That's why I always lost at that stupid game. Cause I can't speak to a guy without starting to yell at them,' she wondered.

"It's okay if you can't speak to a guy without starting to yell at them. I mean, if a guy seriously was interested, he'd try to start a conversation with you right?" Usui said.

Misaki laughed softly 'Definitely psychic. Another alien quality.' "Yeah, but guys are never interested in me anyway. I'm mean to them, and I always yell at them when they do something. It was always hard to talk to them since I never trusted them. I was super paranoid of guys after my dad left us in debt."

"I don't see why they don't think you're nice," he asked.

"You think I'm nice? I called you a perverted alien and all that other crap!" Misaki said. She licked her dripping ice cream. The chocolate syrup was mixing in with the pale white ice cream.

"I think it's funny."

"You're stupid."

"You think? Maybe I'm dumb sometimes. With girls, I mean."

"Really? I thought all the girls loved you or something."

"They do," he said.

Misaki's eye twitched. "You vain bastard," she muttered. Suddenly, a flash of blonde swooped in front of her. She gave a small yelp and shouted, "Usui! What the hell-"

Usui sat there swinging on his swing, licking his lips. "Hm, vanilla tastes better than chocolate," he said, looking at his chocolate ice cream cone.

"HEY! You bit off the whole scoop of my ice cream!" Misaki yelled.

"But I wanted to try yours too!" he whined.

"YOU BASTARD! You could have asked!"

"But then you wouldn't let me!"

"Of course I wouldn't!"

"I told you so. So then I rationalized to myself, what would be the next best choice of action with the most benefits? And it was, 'Steal some of Misaki's ice cream.' The reason was, 'Because vanilla is yummy.' It was perfectly valid."

"No, it is not! It is called, 'Buy ice cream from the vendor.'"

"You forgot the 'most benefits' part. I would have to use more money then," Usui said. "I have to pay. Plus I bought it for you anyway," he smirked. Misaki hung her head down in defeat. "Fine, you win. But I want some of yours, too." Misaki grabbed his hand angrily and bit off a large chunk of ice cream.

"There. Now we're even," she smirked.

"You just got an indirect kiss with me," Usui stated.

Misaki stopped. And then she panicked. "EWW! I hate you!" she yelled. Usui laughed so hard he almost fell off the swings. Misaki wanted to punch him so hard he'd really fall down.

"Okay," he stood up. "I gotta get going now. It was fun, Misa-chan!"

"Don't call me that! And hurry up and get going!" she shouted. 'If he could stay a bit longer. . . NO,' she told herself. 'Stop it, Misaki.'

Usui smirked at her. "Well, you seem a bit dejected."

"Get out of here, you stupid alien. I have stuff to do too." Misaki got up lazily and stomped away. "Good RIDDANCE!" she yelled back as she left her swing.

"Bye, Misa-chan!" he called.

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh yeah, about that lying thing." Misaki stopped and listened. She did call him a liar earlier.

"What?" she said, not turning around.

There was a pregnant pause. And Usui spoke, "I lie about somethings. But not all things. Well, see ya," and walked off.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Misaki said.

"What I meant," he called. "Oh yeah, good luck on Thursday!" Usui hailed a cab and left her there, still wondering about his previous statement. The wheels in her mind slowly turned. "Thursday?" she said out loud. "What's on Thursday?"

It finally clicked. "The INTERVIEW! How would he know?" she said. Misaki flopped down on a park bench. "Forget it. I give up thinking," she sighed and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, Sakura and Shizuko came. "Misaki! We were so worried!"

"Nothing happened to you right?" Sakura asked. "Oh no, did he rape you!? We have to take you-"

Misaki's eye twitched. "No, Sakura, I didn't get raped. Do I look like I got raped?"

"Well, not really," Sakura said. "Who took you away?"

"Aliens. Well, alien."

"I don't know if that's sarcastic or not," Sakura trailed off. "Oh wait! That was him? 'Perverted Alien from Planet Pheromone?' Wow, he is so hot! Misaki, he is totally for keeps."

"Sakura, he's not a possession," Shizuko reprimanded.

"What did you guys do together?" Sakura asked excitedly. "You guys are totally meant for each other!"

"No, we're not."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"BE QUIET! We're at a public park! You're disturbing the people!"

"Sorry," Sakura and Misaki said.

* * *

Thursday morning:

Misaki walked eagerly through the large glass doors of the Walker Company. She had worn the outfit Sakura bought, except she kept the top of the blouse pinned together so her chest wouldn't show. She stopped at the front desk and said, "Good morning, I'm Misaki Ayuzawa."

"Oh, are you here for the interview?" The receptionist asked kindly.

"Yes," Misaki smiled gratefully.

The lady gestured over and said, "Take the elevator up to the 64th floor, and first door you see after one right turn. You can't miss it."

Misaki nodded and bowed, and made her way to the elevator. 'Crazy. 64 floors,' she thought, entering the elevator. It took a minute just to get up to the 64 floors. When it finally ended, Misaki felt her ears pop. She turned right once and immediately came to face with a double door.

The two intricately designed, heavy, wooden, glossy doors swung open slowly. After walking in, Misaki bowed and raised her head. "Good morn—"

Her voice died immediately in her throat.

A pair of mischievous green eyes glanced at her playfully, as the owner of those emerald eyes stood up from his black leather swivelly chair. Messing up his gelled blonde hair, he said in a low, seductive voice, "Good morning, Ms. Ayuzuwa. We meet again."

Misaki's eyes widened. Thousands of thoughts crowded through her head at the same time. But the main thing that went through was this:

Hell. NO.

* * *

In France:

"Gerard-sama, I think you'd like to see this," Cedric said, showing his master the newspaper.

"Oh?" Gerard looked at the front page of the newspaper article: "Gerard Walker Bleaches His Hair BLONDE, Along With Wearing GREEN CONTACTS!" Below the article, there was a picture of a very pissed-looking Takumi surrounded with fangirls. Gerard laughed. Long and loud.

"Well, when I go back, I'll have to fix this mess," Gerard muttered after he finished laughing.

* * *

**I know. I know. I am really bad for updating so late. I'm really, really lazy, my mom's yelling at me right now (I locked the door XD) about being lazy. Oh well.**

**This chapter was really bad and boring but the real thing's coming up next! But it's just about them getting closer, and stuff so yeah. If there are any mistakes just tell me or something because I can't proofread this thing without wanting to delete everything and start over. The chapter kept getting longer and longer and it's kinda wordy. Sorry for making Usui OOC in the beginning.**

**Sorry again. I'll try to update sooner. 'Try' being the key word here.**

**Bye beee!**


End file.
